


Удачи всему человечеству

by Mozilla



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantastic, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Далекое-далекое будущее и знакомые-знакомые проблемы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удачи всему человечеству

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на оридж-реверс на diary.ru по арту http://i.imgur.com/WCAxFYg.jpg артер .Zeit  

Маркус хреново знал историю, поэтому не мог вспомнить имени парня, придумавшего телепортационные платформы. Или это была женщина? Он бы не удивился. Все зло в их прекрасном мире от женщин. 

Он мрачно стоял около подъемника и смотрел на поток людей, текущий мимо него. Все они торопились домой и наверняка помнили имя того, кто придумал такую удобную штуку, как телепортационная платформа. Дома их ждал вкусный ужин, интересный сериал, новая игра, ласковая кошка или собака, а возможно, даже аутиция с Андромеды — последний писк моды среди домашних питомцев. 

У многих из них наверняка были жены, мужья, любовницы, любовники и третьи партнеры. И придя домой, они будут ругаться, разговаривать, заниматься сексом, молчать или собирать пазлы — еще одно модное течение последних трех циклов. 

И только его дома ждала Ровена. Женщина-героиня. Их было всего двадцать на всю планету. Ему завидовали, его хвалили, его поздравляли, у него появилась куча льгот, на их с Ровеной карту анонимные доброжелатели ежедневно переводили немаленькие суммы кредитов, у них был открытый счет в любом заведении планеты. А он готов был все это променять на один-единственный тихий вечер, когда можно было бы поглаживать брюшко аутиции и собирать паззл. 

Один вечер, когда Ровена не пыталась бы забеременеть. 

Поток людей поредел, больше момент отправки домой оттягивать было нельзя, его личный браслет и так уже светился желтым светом, намекая, что он опаздывает. Маркус вздохнул, машинально поправил галстук и обреченно шагнул на платформу.

Миг — и он стоял перед дверью в свою квартиру. Он еще раз порадовался своей предусмотрительности, из-за которой когда-то настроил точку выхода именно перед дверью, а не прямо в квартире. Теперь это давало ему лишние тридцать секунд, как раз чтобы успеть еще раз нервно дернуть галстук, сделать пару глубоких вздохов и натянуть на лицо широкую улыбку. 

— Милая! Я дома! — он распахнул дверь и шагнул в квартиру.

Он еще помнил те времена, когда Ровена встречала его вкусным ужином или прыгала на него, как тигрица, заваливая на пушистый ковер прямо в коридоре, или звала его из бассейна, рядом с которым всегда стояла бутылка его любимого вина. А еще иногда ее не бывало дома — она задерживалась на работе или гуляла с друзьями. Или спала. Или ругалась с посудомойкой из-за того, что та опять разбила тарелку — у Ровены всегда были напряженные отношения с техникой. 

— Раздевайся! — бросила ему Ровена резко. Она стояла на цыпочках возле стены, вытянув руки над головой. Около ее уха левитировала телефонная трубка, обернутая в лист салата — считалось, что зелень глушит вредные излучения. — Цыля! Сегодня третья поза, не забудь! Да, и втереть корень хрена. Кстати, он у меня заканчивается. Надо опять заказывать с Альдебарана. Ты возьмешь на меня? Отлично. Все, Цыля, я пошла. Удачи нам и всему человечеству!

У Маркуса дернулся глаз от этого лозунга — он слышал его чуть ли не сотню раз в день. От коллег, знакомых, незнакомых людей, с экранов на площадях, с рекламных баннеров и бегущих строк. 

Срать он хотел на человечество. На удачу, на третьи и пятидесятые позы, на салат и на Цылю. Только из-за Ровены он еще не сбежал в какую-нибудь дальнюю колонию, чтобы затеряться в толпе и никогда больше не видеть этих лозунгов.

Имя того козла, который решил возродить древние традиции зачатия детей, он помнил. Гребаный Карлос, мать его, Миирт, их нынешний президент и, к сожалению, кровный брат Ровены. 

Маркус его ненавидел.

Браслет Ровены пискнул, она опустила руки и недобро посмотрела на Маркуса. Черт, точно, он же не успел раздеться.

Маркус быстро сорвал с себя одежду, схватил хрен и начал мрачно натирать им свой член. Ровена в это время методично мазалась какой-то зеленой дрянью, покрывая ею все тело. Пахла эта дрянь тошнотворно.

— Новая разработка, — объяснила Ровена. — Слизь бородавчатых лягушек. У их самок беременность наступает от простого контакта с партнером.

Маркус закрыл глаза и попытался отключиться от реальности. От вида жены-лягушки потенция пропадала напрочь, и член опадал, несмотря на усиленное трение хреном. 

— Давай, — скомандовала Ровена и прижалась к нему. Тело ее было склизким, холодным и воняло тиной. Удачи мне, мрачно подумал Маркус, пытаясь не блевануть и не уронить с таким трудом поднятый член, и всему, блядь, человечеству.

 

Наутро его по-прежнему тошнило. Кажется, он надышался лягушачьей дрянью. Он сидел на работе, пялился в окно и давился сбалансированным и здоровым завтраком. Его вкус почему-то тоже отдавал тиной. Маркус глубоко увяз в этом болоте, и сколько не трепыхался, проваливался только глубже. Выхода не было. 

— Сегодня двухсотая годовщина Катастрофы, — вещал на фоне старенький визор, покряхтывая на громких звуках. — Наше Общество допустило Ошибку. — Маркус скривился, запихивая в себя очередную ложку чего-то протертого и почти безвкусного. Визор не выключался, а от попыток его разбить только начал рябить, смазывая изображение. — Демографический Кризис решили слишком радикальным способом. Наши Женщины приняли Кару...

Маркус выкинул остатки завтрака в мусорку и вышел из кабинета. Слушать этот бред, в каждом слове которого отчетливо выделялись большие буквы, сил не было, к тому же он знал, что в конце опять покажут их героинь, а значит, и Ровену. 

Вот чем их не устраивало искусственное воспроизведение? И он сам, и Ровена, и даже ее ебанутый братец по выводку Карлос — все были выращены на ферме и ничуть не страдали от этого. Подумаешь, стерилизовали двести лет назад всех женщин. Ничего, нашли же потом выход. Зачем возрождать эти варварские традиции? 

Нет, сначала он тоже загорелся идеей. Это же было так захватывающе — первыми на Земле родить самим, Ровена тогда взахлеб рассказывала о процессе, о чувствах, и Маркуса проняло. Знал бы он, что ему придется терпеть то, что он терпел сейчас... 

Он вздохнул и покосился на браслет — через час у них еще один половой акт по расписанию. Он даже сексом уже не мог назвать то, что происходило у них с женой. 

В этот раз он зашел домой тихо. Ровена была на кухне, но ее голос он слышал хорошо.

— Цыля, я не знаю, съедобные они или нет! Их пока восемь, да. Цыля, а у тебя что? Уши по-прежнему синие? Отбеливатель не помогает? Попробуй «Ласку»! Да, с плантаций Марианской впадины. Отличное средство, моя стиральная машинка его обожает. Цыля, это, наверное, от добавки Б42, там были похожие побочные эффекты. Цыля, резать их не больно, пахнут вкусно. Я добавлю их в наш рацион!

Маркус осторожно заглянул на кухню и тихо сполз на пол. Ровена аккуратно срезала с руки небольшие бледно-серые грибы. Кустик таких же грибов торчал в волосах, на животе тоже виднелась пара шляпок. Они напоминали поганки, и он очень сомневался в словах Ровены насчет их съедобности. Тем более что кожа в тех местах, где они росли, у нее покраснела и немного шелушилась. Маркус заторможенно рассматривал тело Ровены и методично щипал себя за руку. У него теплилась слабая надежда, что это все-таки сон.

— Что это? — полузадушенно спросил Маркус. Ровена обернулась — изо рта у нее торчала ножка гриба, она быстро прожевала ее и сглотнула.

— Цыля, я отключаюсь, не забудь хрен, — телефон шлепнулся на пол, из помидоров, которыми он был обернут в этот раз, сочился сок, расплываясь на бежевом ковре грязновато-розовым пятном. — Раздевайся.

Маркус уже и забыл, когда слышал от Ровены что-то другое в качестве приветствия. 

— Осторожнее с грибами, не поломай, сегодня нам надо расположиться головой к югу, я уже обила порог мхом. Возьми хрен.

Маркус раздевался медленно. Он боялся смотреть на жену. Вчера лягушка, сегодня грибница. Что будет завтра? Хрен не помогал, член продолжал висеть и не подавал признаков жизни. 

— На! — ему в рот что-то запихнули, и он на автомате проглотил. Черт, это был тот самый гриб. К горлу подкатила тошнота, а хрен выпал из рук. Вся его жизнь уплывала из его рук, превращаясь в кошмар. Ровена сзади тихо вздохнула и положила руку на его член. Это сработало лучше хрена. Если не смотреть, можно было легко представить, что это его обычная Ровена, любимая и ласковая жена. Забывшись, он обернулся, чтобы обнять ее.

— Грибы, — зашипела она зло, — ломать нельзя. Ложись!

— Головой к югу, — послушно кивнул Маркус и засмеялся. Все то время, что Ровена прыгала на нем, он пытался пересчитать покачивающиеся шляпки грибов и каждый раз сбивался. Кажется, их становилось все больше.

 

Маркус не помнил, как добрался до работы. Очнулся он уже в кресле, рядом бубнил невыключающийся визор, а он просматривал список колоний, в которых требовались добровольцы. Он готов был сдаться. 

И именно в этот момент ему позвонил Карлос.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — поприветствовал его Маркус. Лицо Карлоса на экране было похоже на ту же маску скорби, которую Маркус каждое утро видел в своем зеркале. Под глазами залегли глубокие синяки, он побледнел и осунулся.

— Я себя тоже, — грустно согласился с ним Карлос. — Пойдем выпьем, я больше не могу.

Маркус ненавидел Карлоса, но тот все же был его лучшим другом, так что отказаться он не смог.

Они встретились в баре на Седьмом Небе. Оба, не сговариваясь, заказали морковный сок и уселись за самый дальний угловой стол.

— У Ацителены уши посинели, — первым нарушил тишину Карлос, болтая соломинкой в стакане с соком.

— У Ровены выросли грибы! Грибы, Карл! — Маркус от злости даже отхлебнул морковного сока и тут же скривился.

— А у Ацителены отросли волосы. На ладонях.

— Синие? — невольно заинтересовался Маркус.

— Рыжие, — тоскливо ответил Карлос.

Они помолчали. 

— Так, — Маркус отодвинул стакан с морковной гадостью подальше. — Нахуй.

Он щелкнул по меню и выбрал бутылку виски. Карлос оживился. Первые три стакана они выпили быстро и все так же молча.

— Я тебя обожаю, — сказал Карлос, свежея на глазах. У него даже синяки почти пропали.

— А я тебя ненавижу, — привычно отозвался Маркус, но уже совсем другим тоном. Он чувствовал умиротворение.

Они допили бутылку, лениво обсуждая мировые новости, биржевые сводки и футбол. Жизнь в этот момент была прекрасна. 

Их браслеты пискнули синхронно. Они переглянулись и вздохнули.

— Ну что ж, Карл, — Маркус встал и потянулся, хрустнув шеей. — Удачи нам.

— И всему человечеству, — подхватил Карлос и залпом допил последний стакан виски.

 

В голове приятно шумело, Маркус чуть не свалился с платформы и тихо хихикал над этим все тридцать секунд перед дверью.

— Марку-у-ус, — раздался голос Ровены, стоило ему перешагнуть порог. — Иди в бассейн.

Это так сильно напомнило Маркусу о старых временах, что его развезло окончательно. Он шел на ее голос и мечтал увидеть полный бассейн, бутылку своего любимого вина и улыбающуюся жену.

Ровена сидела по горло в воде, на бортике бассейна были расставлены ароматические свечи, оранжевые блики пламени колыхались на темной поверхности воды. Ровена была очень красива в этот момент.

— Дорогая... — Маркус почувствовал, что сегодня сможет обойтись и без хрена.

— Раздевайся, — она одним словом разрушила намечающуюся идиллию и встала.

Маркус невольно отшатнулся. Грибы почему-то стали ярко-красными и пульсировали. И их стало еще больше.

— Что это? — спросил он, стремительно трезвея и принюхиваясь. От ароматических свечей ощутимо несло тиной.

— Это кровь нетопыря, — Ровена обвела рукой бассейн. — Сегодня мы пробуем новое средство и совмещаем с позой номер шестнадцать. Возьми хрен.

— Хрен, — тихо повторил Маркус. — Хорошо. А ты не могла бы подойти?

— Мы выбьемся из графика, — она нахмурилась.

— Ну пожалуйста, — он улыбнулся. — Помоги мне... с хреном.

Ровена вздохнула, но выбралась из бассейна и подошла к нему. Открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, а потом недоверчиво принюхалась. Ее глаза расширились.

— Ты что? — она явно была в шоке. — Пил? Алкоголь?

— Да, — Маркус кивнул. — Я пил прекрасный алкоголь. Поэтому мы не будем сегодня беременеть. Мы будем трахаться. Без хрена. Без грибов. И без Цыли!

Маркус дернул Ровену на себя и поцеловал. Она пыталась сопротивляться, но он скрутил ее и начал методично обламывать насосавшиеся крови грибы — один за другим. 

А потом он разложил ее на полу, и она как-то быстро перестала сопротивляться. К утру они поскидывали в бассейн все свечки, избавились от грибов и нашли три новых и куда более интересных применения хрена. 

Маркус засыпал, прижимая Ровену к себе и рассматривая покачивающуюся в нетопыриной крови обломанную шляпку гриба. Ему было хорошо.

 

Телефон противно пищал над ухом, и если бы Маркусу не было так лень двигаться, он бы и его сбросил в бассейн.

— Да, — сонно протянула Ровена. — Цыля? Нет, я еще не натиралась воском. Не хочу. Ну, вот так, да. Не хочу и не буду. Хрен? Нахрен хрен, Цыля, просто потрахайся. Да, я считаю этот пункт надо внести в инструкцию первым и оставить единственным. Как хочешь, Цыля. Ну и сиди, как дура, с синими ушами.

Раздался тихий бульк, и Ровена забросила руку обратно на Маркуса. 

Он зажмурился от удовольствия и подумал, что это был тяжелый месяц, но он того стоил. Все-таки он очень любил свою жену. 

 

Ровена позвонила ему утром через неделю.

— Милый! — крикнула она в трубку. — Я беременна!

Маркус сжал трубку и почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки. Он сразу вспомнил все, что читал о беременных женщинах. 

Это будут тяжелые девять месяцев.

За окном громыхнули фанфары.


End file.
